Got Me Going Crazy
by PinkAzn
Summary: It’s been a year since Shane and Mitchie met and now that the rock-and-roll lead singer of Connect Three has finally gotten his act together it’s time to bring people from the past back. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Got Me Going Crazy

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: This story is entitled after the Jonas Brothers' song, "Got Me Going Crazy" and is based off about three of their songs – "Got Me Going Crazy", "Can't Have You" and "Sorry". This is a Camp Rock story and is owned by Disney along with the characters. The only characters not owned by Disney are those of my own. Also this is not a Shane/Mitchie (Smitchie) pairing story; Shane and Mitchie did not form a romance in this story but a best friend kind of relationship. Also, I do not own any of the songs used for these stories! I'm being too lazy to think up any original songs and obviously, I don't own any of Demi Lovato and Jonas Brothers songs. So this is my first story in a _VERY_ long time, so I'm so sorry if it is kind of off. And for those that use to read my PR fan fics, I'm sorry, but I lost my flame for those stories! But thanks to everyone that read those stories! And don't worry, this story will be seen through 'til the end! ENJOY!

Summary: It's been a year since Shane and Mitchie met and now that the rock-and-roll lead singer of Connect Three has finally gotten his act together it's time to bring people from the past back. How will this summer turn out now that everyone is friends and people from the past are returning to bring some kind of inspiration to the camp? Where's the drama and fun? You'll just have to read to find out!

* * *

Got Me Going Crazy

Summers are the time to let loose, break out. Everyone favors the summer for it is the time to be free, have lives outside of school and the time to let go of the previous year and prepare ones self for the future. For music inspired teenagers like Mitchie Torres, it meant getting away from her home and going to her home away from home; her favorite place to be during the summer since she started last year, at the infamous summer music camp, Camp Rock. Sure last year was a tough beginning, where her lies got her into trouble and a lot of "Tess" drama (as she called it the previous year), but luckily for her, she still got the summer of her dreams when everything fell into place at the end of the year. This year Mitchie was more excited than ever. Not only was she going to be seeing her friends again, but she'd be able to actually hang out with her newest guy best friend, Shane Gray. That's right. The previous summer when superstar Shane Gray of the famous pop-rock band Connect 3 had been sent to Camp Rock to get his act together, she had befriended him and the two were practically considered connected by the hips since they had not stopped contact with each other since camp ended. At one point, rumors had formed that they were in fact dating. Obviously that had caused quite a stir amongst the people but a great laugh for them, their friends and family. But ignoring all of that, the two really were only best friends, even with some people thinking otherwise.

So here she was, Mitchie Torres, back at Camp Rock with her mom, Connie Torres, who had become the official camp's summer cook after doing such a wonderful job the year before. She was heading to the cabin she would be sharing with her best friend Caitlyn Geller and friend Lola Stepp when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't see you there." Mitchie said to the unknown girl who had fallen to the ground in surprise.

The girl shook her head before pulling herself up. She dusted faded skinny jeans before looking up at Mitchie.

"It's no prob. I wasn't paying attention either." The girl said in a soft voice, her chocolate brown eyes shinning just as brightly as her gentle smile. "Hey, I'll see you around. I need to go to my cabin and start unpacking."

Mitchie nodded, slightly hypnotized by the girl. Something about her was different. Not a bad kind of different, but a different that would get anyone transfixed by her presence. Before she even realized what had happened, the mysterious girl had gone off and had disappeared behind a few cabins. Mitchie shook her head before heading towards her cabin. Once she got there, she was greeted by not just Caitlyn and Lola, but her other friends and the members of Connect 3.

"What took you so long to get here?" Her best friend Caitlyn asked her, moving her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"Sorry guys, I ran into some girl on my way here. I think she's new. I mean, I don't remember seeing her last year." She told them as she brought her stuff towards the unoccupied bed she believed was hers.

"Who was she? Maybe we know her." Peggy Duprés asked.

"Don't know. I didn't get her name." Mitchie said with a sheepish look.

"How'd she look?" Peggy asked again.

"Well she was beautiful I can tell you that. Um, about mid-back black hair but it also looked brown, so I guess she had black-brown hair? She had some seriously beautiful brown eyes. They looked like milk chocolate. I think she was Asian? She had a nice tan skin." Mitchie said trying to describe the girl.

"Well there are a lot of people here that look somewhat like that. I mean, look at Ella. Half of what you described just described her." Nate Jones said, wrapping his arms around Ella's waist.

Everyone had noticed that Nate and Ella had gotten quite close to each other at the end of the summer last year and according to Shane and Jason, Nate and Ella had gotten closer during the duration of the year. Jason had also told them that at some points during the year when they weren't doing a concert or anything, Nate got Ella to where ever they were or went to see Ella and went on some dates. No one really minded because they thought they were cute together. They kind of balanced each other; Nate was the mature and level-headed type while Ella was the bubbly girl next door – they just balanced each other out.

"Hey did you guys hear?" Tess Tyler asked the group.

"Hear what Tess?" Ella Matthew Diamond asked her friend from her position curled up against Nate, occupying Caitlyn's bed.

"I heard from Brown that he brought some special people into the camp this year. He said they're here to shake things up not just the campers but for you guys too." Tess said motioning to Connect 3.

"Us?" Jason Jones asked in his usual innocent air-headed tone.

"Yes Jason, you guys." Tess told him, her usual attitude sneaking into her voice.

"Sometimes I think only air goes through that head of his." Shane Gray said in a joking manner so that everyone knew he was just playing around.

Mitchie laughed along with everyone as the group continued to talk about the new topic brought up by Tess. Eventually the topic switched over to the open mic night that the camp usually had every year at the beginning of the summer.

"Anyone gonna participate this year? Lola? You gonna sing again?" Mitchie asked Lola, her eyes turning towards the said girl and then towards the two boys next to her. "What about you guys? Sander? Barron? You guys gonna do something too?"

Sander Lawyer and Barron James shook their head along with Lola as they looked at the group.

"Nope, not this year. We didn't get time this year to practice anything, for open mic, probably during the bonfire though." Sander told Mitchie who got another node from Sander's best friend Barron.

Soon enough though, everyone had left to get ready for open mic night and were soon heading towards the dining area for the open mic night dinner. Once Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Lola got to there, they were met with their other group of friends and sat together to watch the performance.

"Alright everyone, we have a newbie taking the stage tonight! She's a special guests we got for you this year!" Dee La Duke yelled enthusiastically into the microphone. "Everyone put your hands together for Riley Vargas!!"

* * *

AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!

I know I'm leaving this as a short chapter and as a cliffhanger, BUT it must be done! I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer!! You'll enjoy the next chapter and everything of mystery will be revealed in the next chapter!! I promise!!

Just R&R please!!

PinkAzn


	2. Chapter 2

Got Me Going Crazy

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: This story is entitled after the Jonas Brothers' song, "Got Me Going Crazy" and is based off about three of their songs – "Got Me Going Crazy", "Can't Have You" and "Sorry". This is a Camp Rock story and is owned by Disney along with the characters. The only characters not owned by Disney are those of my own. I do not own any of the songs used for these stories! I'm being too lazy to think up any original songs and obviously, I don't own any of Demi Lovato and Jonas Brothers' songs. ENJOY!

Summary: It's been a year since Shane and Mitchie met and now that the rock-and-roll lead singer of Connect Three has finally gotten his act together it's time to bring people from the past back. How will this summer turn out now that everyone is friends and people from the past are returning to bring some kind of inspiration to the camp? Where's the drama and fun? You'll just have to read to find out!

* * *

Got Me Going Crazy

**Previously:  
**

_Soon enough though, everyone had left to get ready for open mic night and were soon heading towards the dining area for the open mic night dinner. Once Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Lola got to there, they were met with their other group of friends and sat together to watch the performance._

"_Alright everyone, we have a newbie taking the stage tonight! She's a special guests we got for you this year!" Dee La Duke yelled enthusiastically into the microphone. "Everyone put your hands together for Riley Vargas!!"_

* * *

(Shane's POV)

I froze hearing the name Riley Vargas. Of all things, I never once thought I would be hearing that name ever again. After being stuck in my own world, I only snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the upbeat music that gave off a unique vibe of alarms and sirens. This unique sound wasn't want caught my attention but the room blackening and suddenly having a spotlight on a single spot where a slim female body stood in a pink and black shirt that stopped a little under her butt and dark skinny jeans with black boots. Soon a voice could be heard to go along with the music that started playing; somewhat like a robotic voice.

_Your strategies, no mystery  
I know you're schemin' on me  
Yeah boy, you're schemin' on me (oh-oh)  
I know your plot on what I got  
Your red dot is on me  
You're like a swat team on me (oh-oh)  
Now this mami don't come that easy  
My security's tighter than Fort Knox (oh-oh)  
Got plans all over like Houdini  
And there's no key you've got to pick the lock (oh-oh)_

The female body that was once dancing alone in the dark was suddenly dancing with various others, all faces covered by the darkness with only the bodies being clearly seen. Soon, the slender body of the singing female was standing on top of a table, moving her body to the music, mimicking the moves as the dancers as the lights slowly turned back on. There dancing and singing on the table stood the said Riley Vargas.

_  
Come and trip my wire  
Trigger all my sirens  
I'm on red alert  
You set it off  
Come on and disarm me  
Trigger my alarm is goin'  
You set it off (Oh-oh)  
Set it off_

_Beyond a doubt you staked me out  
You've got the blueprints on me  
You're plannin' a B 'n' E (oh-oh)  
I play to win, I'm zeroed in  
I got you locked in my sight  
Infrared vision at night(oh-oh)  
high level clearance is required  
If your desire is to get with me (oh-oh)_

_The game is on the stakes are higher  
You conspire, I'm a treasury (oh-oh)_

I couldn't help but stare directly at the girl singing and dancing around on the table tops of the dining hall. She moved as fluid, as swift, and as graceful as water. As she continued to sing, memories flooded into my head as I continued to watch her. Something was different but I couldn't quite put my finger on it and as I watched her, that nagging feeling in the back of my mind just kept popping up and bothering me.

_Cut into my wire  
Trigger all my sirens  
I'm on red alert  
You set it off  
Come on and disarm me  
Trigger my alarm is goin'  
You set it off  
(oh-oh)  
Set it off_

_oh-oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh_

_Just like every game we play  
Yeah it's all about the chase  
You can always find a way  
_

I could feel the words cutting through me. Something about this song was driving me crazy. It felt like the more she sang and danced, that nagging feeling would pop back into my head only twice as worse than before. Her words were familiar but no matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't figure out why those words felt so familiar to me. In the end, I knew I needed to talk to her. I needed to know why those words felt so familiar.

_Come and trip me wire  
Trigger all my sirens  
I'm on red alert  
You set it off  
Come on and disarm me  
Trigger mya alarm is goin'  
You set it off  
oh-oh  
come and trip m wire  
Trigger all my sirens  
I'm on red alert  
You set it off  
Come on and disarm me  
Trigger mya alarm is goin'  
You set it off  
oh-oh  
Set it off  
Set it off oh-oh_

Once the song ended, I could hear everyone cheering. She stepped down from the tables with some help from one of her male dancers. The entire time, my eyes still never strayed from her. I watched as the guy helped her down and she smiled her appreciation to him and quickly handed the microphone to Dee.

"Guys, I need to talk to her." I whispered to Nate.

I knew he and Jason would understand what I meant if I slipped away to talk to Riley. I saw Nate nod to me and then towards Jason. I knew I could count on them on making something up to tell the others. And I knew that they wouldn't say anything. This was something I knew they knew was for me to tell and even though Nate hated lying to Ella, I knew I could trust him at keeping quiet about this.

I quickly walked out of the dining hall and towards the figure heading towards the lake. I knew where she was going. As much as I didn't want to remember, I remembered that secret place near the dock hidden behind some trees. It was actually an amazing hiding spot that overlooked the lake without letting anyone see whoever was there. I took in a deep breath as I stepped through the branches and saw her sitting down on a small bench that was placed there a long time ago. I knew she heard me because she turned around, but she probably didn't expect me as I saw her expression turn from calm and relaxed to that of surprised and unsuspecting.

"Shane?" I heard her whisper as she looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Hey Riley." I said, stepping towards her.

I saw her take a small step back. Seeing this put a small frown on my face which I knew she saw. I took another hesitant step forward and this time she didn't step back which caused me to relax just a little bit.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you." I said to her, the small frown still on my face.

"Your uncle asked me to come." She told me. "I couldn't deny a request from him."

I understood what she meant as I continued to stare at her, the small frown still on my lips.

"It's been almost four years now. I'm surprised you still remembered this place." She said, relaxing as she sat down on the bench.

I knew what she meant. It's been four years since Connect 3 formed and got signed, and it's been four years since I've talked, let alone seen Riley. The last time she and I saw each other four years ago was right here in this very spot. The only difference between now and then was back then we were angry with each other and she was crying. Now she was calm and distant. I guess things really have changed between the two of us.

"Even if I tried to forget, I can't." I told her honestly. "So why are you back?"

I couldn't help but ask her that question that was practically eating at me. I needed to know why my uncle would ask her to come back. She was the one that stopped coming. She was the one that walked away from this place. She didn't have to come back.

"I told you. Your uncle asked me to come back." She told me, still facing the lake, not once turning to face me.

Since all I could see was the back of her head, I gave her a hard stare as I answered her. "I kind of wanted more of an answer than just that Riley."

"I have a right to be here Shane." Riley said, standing up from the bench. "Just because I stopped coming four years ago doesn't mean I don't have a right to come back. Unlike you, it was my choice to come back."

Well that stung, but I knew I deserved it, even if it did hurt. She turned to look at me and I finally looked her over since we started this conversation. She was still the same Riley Vargas that I remembered. She looked exactly how Mitchie described her. Mitchie wasn't off at all in her description and I couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on my lips. I saw her give me a weird look before sighing.

"Look Shane, this is a pretty big camp. We probably won't even see each other. And if we ever do, just ignore me." Riley told me before she walked past me.

I didn't go after her like I probably should have. No, I stood there as she walked away.

"Well this really was starting to be a great start to my summer." I thought sarcastically to myself before heading towards my cabin.

I knew the open mic night would be over by now. It was getting pretty dark and I knew even if I did make it back to the dining hall in time, I wouldn't have any time. So as I walked back to my cabin, I hoped that either Nate or Jason would have thought to bring me a bite to eat.

* * *

Wow, only chapter 2 and already there is drama and a mystery to this Riley girl and Shane. Anyone want to take a guess at what it could have been?

R&R and when you send in those reviews, tell me what you think is the mystery behind Riley and Shane! I'll be leaving hints throughout every chapter to the conclusion of this story. And I will also try to answer all those reviews that I get and have already gotten in the next chapter! Hope you all liked it!!

PinkAzn


	3. Chapter 3

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: This story is entitled after the Jonas Brothers' song, "Got Me Going Crazy" and is based off about three of their songs – "Got Me Going Crazy", "Can't Have You" and "Sorry". This is a Camp Rock story and is owned by Disney along with the characters. The only characters not owned by Disney are those of my own. I do not own any of the songs used for these stories! I'm being too lazy to think up any original songs and obviously, I don't own any of Demi Lovato and Jonas Brothers' songs. ENJOY!

* * *

Summary: It's been a year since Shane and Mitchie met and now that the rock-and-roll lead singer of Connect Three has finally gotten his act together it's time to bring people from the past back. How will this summer turn out now that everyone is friends and people from the past are returning to bring some kind of inspiration to the camp? Where's the drama and fun? You'll just have to read to find out!

**Note: Sorry for the super late update! I've been super busy lately! BUT I'm going to have quite a few updates in the next few days if not next week! School is starting up, so I'm kind of getting busy with getting ready! So please bear with me! Thanks!!**

Got Me Going Crazy

**Previously:  
**

"_Look Shane, this is a pretty big camp. We probably won't even see each other. And if we ever do, just ignore me." Riley told me before she walked past me._

_I didn't go after her like I probably should have. No, I stood there as she walked away. _

"_Well this really was starting to be a great start to my summer." I thought sarcastically to myself before heading towards my cabin._

_I knew the open mic night would be over by now. It was getting pretty dark and I knew even if I did make it back to the dining hall in time, I wouldn't have any time. So as I walked back to my cabin, I hoped that either Nate or Jason would have thought to bring me a bite to eat._

* * *

The next day after open mic night, everyone was ready to start classes. Brown had already assigned everyone their classes and who would be teaching what. Everyone was excited to be taking classes with their friends and would be seeing their friends being the teachers again this year.

Seeing as Nate was going to be teaching piano 101 and Ella was one of his students, the couple had decided to go to class together but upon reaching the class, they were surprised to hear music already being played inside the room. They looked through the door and saw a girl playing to Chris Brown's song "Forever" in perfect sync with the song. They looked at each other in astonishment as the girl started singing along to the song, not once messing up. Nate recognized that voice instantly as the strong yet gentle voice drifted into his ears.

"Nate, she sounds like the girl that was singing at open mic last night, doesn't she?" Ella asked her boyfriend curiously.

The only response he got was a small nod as he kept his eyes trained on the girl in the room. Once the song was finished, the couple heard a small sigh before she stood up and turned in their direction. Thankfully she hadn't noticed them but had gotten a perfect view of her face as she gathered her stuff and left through the other door of the room. Again, Nate and Ella looked at each other. They entered the room and were still in their shocked silence. Was this girl for real? Ella didn't know much about the girl except her name is Riley Vargas, she can sing and dance and apparently play the piano just as amazingly as Nate could, but Nate, he knew a lot more than he wanted to let on. As far as anyone knew anything, this new girl, Riley Vargas, and Connect 3 had nothing to do with each other; to everyone that didn't know them well enough, pop-rock superstar band Connect 3 and Riley Vargas had no past. To everyone, Riley was the new and mysterious girl that no one seemed to know anything about. Soon enough, more students had come into the class and were ready to star their lesson.

FF – After Nate's Piano 101 Lessons

Unfortunately for Ella, she had another class, only this time it was vocals with Brown. She and Nate gave each other a quick kiss before she bounced away to her class while Nate, having a free hour, went to look for his brother and best friend whom he knew would be back in their cabin. And just like he had predicted, there in the cabin that they shared were Jason and Shane. Shane was doing what he was good at, writing music, and Jason was just messing with his guitar.

"So has anyone seen Riley today?" Nate deadpanned once he was settled on his bed.

By just asking such a random question, it had quickly caught Jason and Shane's attentions, especially Shane's. He had told them about his talk with Riley and they told him that the best thing he could do was just give her time, and that was what he was going to do. Sure Shane was a jerk, but after meeting Mitchie the year before, things had changed and he had somewhat reverted back to the old Shane that they had all known.

Remembering the question at hand, Nate looked between his two best friends, his eyes straying a little longer on Shane. When neither answered, he decided he should tell them. Taking in a deep breath, he gathered his thoughts before looking from Jason to Shane.

"I saw her today." Nate told them.

At Nate's words, Shane instantly gave a reaction. Jerking up slightly, he looked directly at Nate, face emotionless but eyes practically begging him to continue.

"Actually, it was me and Ella. She was in the piano room. Don't worry, Ella doesn't know anything." Nate reassured Shane then continued. "I didn't get to talk to her, but what I saw kind of amazed me. Remember when she used to zone out whenever she was seriously into her music? Apparently she still does. When Ella and I saw her, she was playing the piano and even singing along to Chris Brown's song "Forever". Man, if you guys had seen her, you probably wouldn't have recognized her. She's gotten so talented at playing the piano." Nate told them, practically praising Riley.

The guys sat there taking in what they had just heard. As they remembered what they could of Riley, Shane could feel his heart slightly tighten from guilt. He knew the truth would eventually have to come out. Sure Jason and Nate knew a little bit between him and Riley, but they didn't know the whole story. The question was, when the truth will eventually come out.

* * *

Sorry for how short this chapter was! But since I've been busy, I decided just to make some short chapters and some normal/long chapters. I'll also try to update multiple chapters, so just keep doing what you keep doing!

R&R ALL!!

PinkAzn


	4. Chapter 4

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: This story is entitled after the Jonas Brothers' song, "Got Me Going Crazy" and is based off about three of their songs – "Got Me Going Crazy", "Can't Have You" and "Sorry". This is a Camp Rock story and is owned by Disney along with the characters. The only characters not owned by Disney are those of my own. I do not own any of the songs used for these stories! I'm being too lazy to think up any original songs and obviously, I don't own any of Demi Lovato and Jonas Brothers' songs. ENJOY!

* * *

Summary: It's been a year since Shane and Mitchie met and now that the rock-and-roll lead singer of Connect Three has finally gotten his act together it's time to bring people from the past back. How will this summer turn out now that everyone is friends and people from the past are returning to bring some kind of inspiration to the camp? Where's the drama and fun? You'll just have to read to find out!

Got Me Going Crazy

**Previously:  
**

"_Actually, it was me and Ella. She was in the piano room. Don't worry, Ella doesn't know anything." Nate reassured Shane then continued. "I didn't get to talk to her, but what I saw kind of amazed me. Remember when she used to zone out whenever she was seriously into her music? Apparently she still does. When Ella and I saw her, she was playing the piano and even singing along to Chris Brown's song "Forever". Man, if you guys had seen her, you probably wouldn't have recognized her. She's gotten so talented at playing the piano." Nate told them, practically praising Riley._

_The guys sat there taking in what they had just heard. As they remembered what they could of Riley, Shane could feel his heart slightly tighten from guilt. He knew the truth would eventually have to come out. Sure Jason and Nate knew a little bit between him and Riley, but they didn't know the whole story. The question was, when the truth will eventually come out. _

* * *

It's been a few days since Nate and Ella saw Riley playing in the piano room. Everyone saw Riley throughout most of the days. She had classes with pretty much everyone, but still no one knew much about her. The Jones brothers, Shane, and even Brown wouldn't say much about her when asked. Everyone was curious to know what was so special about her. Why would Brown specifically have her brought to the camp? And even more so, what did Connect Three, especially Shane, know about her?

Since camp started this summer, Brown had made the scheduling to be blocked schedules for classes. Now today, thanks to that blocked scheduling, was Shane's hip-hop class and he was pretty nervous. He knew exactly who was in his class today: Riley. As he walked towards his room, he was surprised to see his entire class outside, looking through the windows of the cabin, especially since class wasn't suppose to start for another two hours. He walked up to Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Tess, and Peggy who were in the back, trying to see what was going on. As he walked up to them, he could hear music being played.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" Shane asked, after getting his friends' attention.

"Riley's in there. It looks like she's rehearsing or something." Mitchie told him, pulling him towards the awe struck group of campers.

They pushed their way towards the front and peeked through the window. There in the dance studio was Riley, dancing and moving swiftly and gracefully, just like when they saw her the first night back at the camp. There she was, twirling and flipping around, doing more than just complicated looking dance moves. It actually looked pretty amazing, that s until she did one turn that led to a flip which then led to her falling on the ground with a loud thump. Everyone watching let out a small gasp as she landed in a painful way on her side. Slowly, Riley got up, her shoulder not looking like it should be the way it was.

Shane watched her, worry evident in his eyes. He saw her slowly grasp her shoulder as she walker towards the stereo system. That's all he needed to see, her holding her shoulder and a pained expression on her face, for him to barge into the room, his friends following closely behind. He went up to her as she looked up after hearing his loud entrance into the room. She watched him as he gently moved her hand away from her shoulder.

"Shane, what are you doing?" Riley asked him as she carefully watched him look her shoulder over.

"Guys, I'm taking her to see my uncle. If I'm not back by the time class starts, class is cancelled." Shane told his friends and whoever could hear him as he gently led her out of the room and towards his uncle's office.

"Shane, I'm fine." She persisted.

He didn't pay attention as he took her to his uncle's office. The entire time, she tried to convince him that she was fine. Sadly, as hard as she tried, her words fell upon deaf ears. Once they made it to Brown's office, Shane gently pushed her into the office. Once inside, he silently sighed seeing his uncle at his desk.

"Shane, what is it? Riley?" Brown looked between his nephew to Riley, who was clutching at her shoulder again.

"Uncle Brown, we need your help. Riley injured her shoulder while, uh, rehearsing?" Shane said, slightly confused as he explained to his uncle.

"Brown, look, just tell Shane I'm fine." Riley said, wincing slightly as she moved her shoulder.

By now she knew she had dislocated her shoulder and even Brown could see that painful injury.

"Look Riley, I'm going to call the local ambulance to check your shoulder. It looks dislocated." Brown said as he eyed her shoulder.

"BROWN!" Riley complained. "Look, I'm fine! So it's dislocated. It's not the first time it's happened."

Shane stared at her after hearing what she just said. He never knew she'd gotten hurt as bad as this through the four years they stopped speaking and seeing each other.

"Brown, I promise I'm fine. I just have to pop my shoulder back in place and I'll be as good as new again." She told him as she leaned against the wall, preparing to brace herself for the pain she knew she was going to put herself through.

"Riley I think you should…" Shane started but was cut of as he saw her push her shoulder back, her bone popping back into place and evidently being heard as a small scream escaped her mouth.

Both Brown and Shane stared at her in disbelief. They hadn't expected her to pop her own shoulder back into place. They saw her move her once injured shoulder to see if it was ok. She looked at the two men in the room and gave them a cheeky smile once she stood straight up.

"I told you I'd be fine." She said as she walked over to them. "But I do appreciate the worry Shane."

For the first time in four years and sine they returned to Camp Rock, Riley had given him a real smile; her first real smile since that unfaithful day four years ago. Quietly, she walked out of the office and headed to her next class.

With Riley/Riley's POV – Advanced Guitar with Jason

I still didn't understand why he worried over me. So I dislocated my shoulder, so what? It's not like I hadn't done it before or done anything worse. But as I thought about it, I realized that he wouldn't have even known that. I sighed as I quickly ran to my cabin, got my guitar (Serenity since she always calmed me) and quickly walked towards my class. I knew Jason taught this class. He was after all the best guitar player from the whole band which is why he was lead guitarist.

As I entered the room, I saw Jason already tuning his own acoustic Gibson guitar with his favorite gold colored Les Paul electric guitar. I quietly took a seat to the far side of the room away from Jason as I set Serenity down and started tuning her. I know it's kind of weird to name a guitar, let alone give it a gender, but Serenity was special. Not only was she my guitar, but she was my favorite guitar; an acoustic Yamaha guitar with an engraving of her name in her beautiful black-red mahogany looking wood. I smiled as I finished tuning her. By then, the rest of the class had come. Among them was that girl, Mitchie Torres.

Apparently, she's the reason why Shane's back to being his kind hearted self. I guess I should be glad that she helped him find his path again, but then again, a piece of me was jealous that it wasn't me that got him to revert back to his old self. I let out a sigh as I separated myself even more from the class by moving to an empty seat every time someone would sit next to me. I already knew Jason would let me be if I separated myself from class as it began.

FF – After Advanced Guitar

Thankfully the class went by without so much a problem. Jason was a pretty good teacher for a bubble brain most of the time. The only annoying thing about the class was the constant looks that Mitchie and that girl Peggy kept giving me. I hated being stared at when I was playing with Serenity the way they were staring at me. I felt like I was being judged without a reason and it irritated me greatly. And as I walked out of the room, I tried to head to my cabin as fast as I could before dinner only to be stopped by Mitchie and Peggy, both holding their guitars.

"Riley! Riley!" I heard Mitchie yell my name.

Being courteous, I stopped and waited for her. Once she and Peggy caught up, I stared at them expectantly. I really wanted to get back to my cabin to put Serenity away and to just relax a little bit. My shoulder was slightly sore from the fall and I wanted to make sure I was ready for the surprise Brown wanted me to do. Again, I stared at Mitchie and Peggy who both gave a somewhat uncomfortable look towards each other before they turned towards me, a small smile on their faces.

"We were wondering if you were ok. Your fall earlier looked pretty nasty." Mitchie said, trying to be nice.

Nice was far from it since I was slightly aggravated, and I think it showed when I made a small noise.

"I'm fine. Look, if that's all you wanted to know, I think it was obvious I was ok when I came to class. And right now, I'm kind of in a hurry. So if…" I felt myself telling her, my words coming out meaner than I expected even to myself.

"No, no…we also wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us." Peggy quickly interjected me.

I sighed before thinking it over. I gave them a small nod of my head telling them I'd sit with them. As I started to walk away but quickly stopped in my tracks before turning back to the confused girls. Obviously they didn't understand what I meant. Glad I stopped and turned back at them.

"I'll sit with you. But I might not. We'll see how crowded the table gets." I told them, trying to sound at least a little bit nicer than earlier.

After saying that, I quickly walked away so I wouldn't get stopped again and so I could finally get some rest.

* * *

Woo! Two chapters finished in one night. Well I felt bad for the week late update, but like I said in my last chapter, I've been busy. Anyways, the next chapter will continue from this one. So it will begin with the dinner scene. Who knows what I have stored.

So keep reviewing and keep reading! R&R BABAY!!

PinkAzn


	5. Chapter 5

Got Me Going Crazy

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: This story is entitled after the Jonas Brothers' song, "Got Me Going Crazy" and is based off about three of their songs – "Got Me Going Crazy", "Can't Have You" and "Sorry". This is a Camp Rock story and is owned by Disney along with the characters. The only characters not owned by Disney are those of my own. I do not own any of the songs used for these stories! I'm being too lazy to think up any original songs so obviously, I don't own any of the songs used in this story. **And also, read my little author's notes at the end of each chapter! They might have something important to say!!** ENJOY!

* * *

Summary: It's been a year since Shane and Mitchie met and now that the rock-and-roll lead singer of Connect Three has finally gotten his act together it's time to bring people from the past back. How will this summer turn out now that everyone is friends and people from the past are returning to bring some kind of inspiration to the camp? Where's the drama and fun? You'll just have to read to find out!

Got Me Going Crazy

**Previously:  
**

_I sighed before thinking it over. I gave them a small nod of my head telling them I'd sit with them. As I started to walk away but quickly stopped in my tracks before turning back to the confused girls. Obviously they didn't understand what I meant. Glad I stopped and turned back at them._

"_I'll sit with you. But I might not. We'll see how crowded the table gets." I told them, trying to sound at least a little bit nicer than earlier._

_After saying that, I quickly walked away so I wouldn't get stopped again and so I could finally get some rest._

* * *

Riley's POV ─ Dinner Time

Dinner time, finally! Ok, so after the day I've had, I was starving. Who could blame me? I knew people were getting even more curious about me. I felt a small giggle escape my lips as I thought about it. I knew everyone that did know me would keep quiet, especially since they didn't know why Brown brought me back. But then again, I wasn't quit sure why I was brought back either. All I knew was what Brown told me, but knowing him, he had a deeper reason for bringing me back.

Entering the dining hall, I went straight to the line to get my food. One word could describe the amazing spread that I saw: YUM! Once I got my food, I tried to ignore the enthusiastic waves that Mitchie was trying to shoot me but I couldn't ignore it for long when I saw her friends make room for me. Sighing, I walked over to their table and sat where they made room for me. It was kind of uncomfortable seeing as Shane, Nate, and Jason were all sitting there.

"I'm so glad you decided to sit with us Riley." Mitchie said with a bright smile.

Shane's surprised look was priceless. It was times like these I wished I had my camera with me. I mean come on! His eyes bugged out and his mouth was hanging open. His shock was practically vibrating off of him. Nate and Jason on the other hand were the complete opposite. They were happy and enthusiastic about it, almost like Mitchie. After what seemed like forever, I finally answered her.

"Well, I was invited. Plus, the other tables looked full." I said with a small smile, trying to make a joke.

Most of the group quickly understood what I was doing and let out a small chuckle. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at noticing the Asian girl that always seemed to be around Nate and Jason looking puzzled. If I had to put two and two together earlier, I should have been able to realize that there was something going on between Nate and that Asian girl. Obviously they were a couple from the way they were acting now and by how Nate whispered into her ear, probably to explain what happened.

"So Riley, you seem to be quite a mystery to everyone. No one really knows anything about you except from Brown and probably these three guys, but they won't say anything. What gives?" the blonde girl asked me bluntly.

I smirked at how blunt she was towards me. If only she knew all the secrets about me that Shane knew. As I looked closer at the group, I realized that I recognized the entire group. I recognized the only other two guys at our table as Baron James and sander Loya from my advanced dance class along with that Asian girl that I now realized was Ella Shang. From my advanced choir class there was Mitchie, Peggy Warburton Dupree, Lola Scott, and the blunt chick as Tess Tyler. Then from my mixed production class was Caitlyn Gellar.

"I'm not a mystery at all Tess Tyler. You just don't happen to see all the obvious details there are about me." I told her, being completely serious.

Connect 3 just snickered at what I had told Tess as she released an angry breath of air. I knew I had just annoyed her, but I was being serious. There really wasn't anything mysterious about me. If anyone paid any close attention to me, they would be able to easily read me like an open book. Connect 3 knew it and so did Brown. Heck, even Dee La Duke knew about it. There was no mystery to me. Music was my life and I was music, end of story. I don't think anyone else had anything to say, so I just started eating my plate of cooling chicken steak.

FF – Shane's POV – A Few Days Later

I wonder if anyone figured out the "mystery" that was known as Riley Vargas. She said it herself during dinner a few nights ago. She had nothing to hide, and she was right, she didn't have anything to hide. Riley Angel Vargas was just that, an open book. Everyday, I notice something new about her that I never did before when we were younger. During my dance classes, I noticed how quickly she picked up on every step I gave. Nate had even told me that she had actually surpassed him at the piano whenever they were edged onto a friendly challenge against each other. Even Jason was surprised every time he saw her in his classes. She wasn't the same Riley that we knew, yet at the same time, she was exactly the same.

As I walked out of my dance class with Mitchie, I heard a soft song being played in a private rehearsal room. Curiosity overtook me as I started walking in the direction of the soft sounding melody.

"Shane? Where are you going?" Mitchie asked me, when she noticed me draw away from her.

"Huh? Oh, no where. I just heard something and I wanted to check it out. Go ahead without me." I heard myself tell her, still somewhat hypnotized by the sound.

"Uh, ok then. See you at lunch then." She told me as she ran off to catch up to Caitlyn and Lola.

My feet instantly took me towards the sound of the music. It felt almost like last summer when I heard Mitchie singing and couldn't find her until Final Jam. Fortunately for me, this time I knew who this was. And there she was, Riley. She was singing along to a recording playing through the speakers, but at the same time you could hear her voice clearly being heard every time her mouth opened. I could see the hands free microphone that was attached to her head. It felt so wrong to be spying on her like this, but something kept me from leaving. Like before, her words hit me. Only this time, something was different. This song was familiar. So I listened carefully to every single word that she sang.

_When I think about you and me,  
I get a little weak in the knees…  
I feel the flutter of the butterflies and  
Sometimes I can hardly breathe…_

_So baby (Baby)  
Hold me now (Hold me, Hold me)  
I can't tell if I am lost or found  
(Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up! Wake up!)  
And I don't know how to let you in  
Or let you go  
I'm so vulnerable...  
Hold me now (Hold me)  
Please baby don't let me down  
(Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up!)  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
Comin' down with a case of 'I love you more'  
I don't wanna be vulnerable..._

_When it comes to this book of us,  
I think it's time now to turn the page…  
And I don't wanna say I love you first  
But, my heart it can't hardly wait…_

_So baby (Baby)  
Hold me now (Hold me, Hold me)  
I can't tell if I am lost or found  
(Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up! Wake up!)  
And I don't know how to let you in  
Or let you go  
I'm so vulnerable...  
Hold me now (Hold me)  
Please baby don't let me down  
(Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up!)  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
Comin' down with a case of 'I love you more'  
I don't wanna be vulnerable..._

_I don't wanna see you hurt…  
Don't you worry baby girl…  
Take my hand, understand I'm afraid…  
To tell you the very worst that you want to hear me say  
When you say it here tonight,  
Will you mean it for our life?  
Will you tell me everything that your heart is really feeling for me?  
So why won't be…vulnerable..._

_(Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up!)  
And I don't know how to let you in  
Or let you go  
I'm so vulnerable...  
Hold me now (Hold me)  
Please baby don't let me down  
(Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up!)  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
Comin' down with a case of 'I love you more'  
I don't wanna be vulnerable..._

When the song ended, it hit me. That was the very first song we ever wrote together, with the help of my Uncle Brown of course. We were only ten when we wrote the song. I let out a quiet sigh as I looked at Riley. She was on the floor by now, and at first glance, I thought she was trying to catch her breath with the amazing dance movements she did while singing. But in a matter of seconds I realized she was crying. She looked so fragile, like glass. I could feel my heart calling out to her and my own sadness flowing throughout my body.

I saw her slowly wipe the tears from her eyes away as she got up and got her stuff together. I quickly left so she wouldn't see me. Safely back in my cabin, I took out my notebook with all my lyrics that I had actually kept hidden from both Nate and Jason. This was a notebook I started four years ago, when it all of this craziness happened. Looking over the song before me, I started to finish the last bit of the song. Doing another once over through the lyrics and I smiled in satisfaction. Just as I was about to head out of the room, Nate and Jason came in. They seem to always come in at the right times.

"Just the two guys I needed." I told them with a huge smile on my face that I think it kind of scared the two brothers.

"Uh, Shane, man, what's with the smile? It's not normal." Nate told me, backing up behind his brother.

"Aww come on Nate, it's actually a good thing to see Shane smile like that. It's been about four years since we've seen _that_ particular smile!" Jason said with a small burst of energy.

I let out a chuckle as I pulled them to my bed and grabbed my guitar. They needed to hear this and see what they had to say. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with this song and even though I was considered the front man for this song, the only part I wanted to sing was the chorus. It had all everything I needed to be said. So slowly I started strumming my guitar and soon I started playing the melody after handing the notebook to Nate and Jason, explaining to them what I wanted. Like usually, they picked up on it quickly and Jason grabbed his own guitar and started strumming along with mine. Once we finished, I think they understood what I wanted them to do.

"That's an awesome song Shane." Nate said with praise in his voice.

"I'm going to talk to my uncle later to see if we can get another performance here like we had last summer. But this one has a particular meaning." I told them slyly, even though I knew they know perfectly well who I meant this song to be for.

I got a small nod. I told them what had to be done as I handed them my notebook. Quickly they took off to get everything done and properly make music sheets for everyone that needed it while I hunted down my uncle.

FF – Special Surprise Performance A Few Days Later

It took a few hours of convincing my uncle let us do this song. It was like he wasn't sure that doing this was such a good idea, but after a few hours of convincing and explaining, I got what I wanted. I was really glad to have Nate and Jason helping me with this so getting everything reading, band and all, only took us a few days. It was Friday now and we were about to get ready to do our performance. Uncle Brown had specifically placed my group of friends in front so they could better enjoy the show.

"So you ready for this Shane?" Nate asked me, coming up behind me.

I wasn't sure how to answer that since I felt nervous yet excited at the same time. And also at the same time, I was worried. Worried that this would all backfire and I'd only end up back where I began. Sighing, I turned to see that Nate had a somewhat worried expression on his face from my not answering him for a long time.

"Sorry Nate. I spaced. Nah, I'm good. I'm just a little bit nervous." I admitted.

"I don't see why. This song is amazing." Jason said, joining into our conversation to help cheer me up a little bit.

"Yeah man. I've never heard a song this deep before. I'm guessing this has to do with what happened four years ago?" Nate asked me.

Again, I sighed as I nodded my head. It seemed like no matter what happened, everything revolved around what happened four years ago. Soon Uncle Brown had introduced us and we ran out onto the stage. Taking the mic into my hand, I quickly scanned the crowd until I finally found who I needed to find sitting in the seat I asked my uncle specifically to keep vacant for the one I needed to see.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out of your busy schedules for this surprise performance." I heard Nate say to the crowd through his own microphone.

"We hope you all enjoy!" Jason happily chimed in, earning a small cheer of energy from the crowd of campers.

"This song is called _Sorry_ and we hope you enjoy it. It has a special meaning to it." I said into the microphone, trying to make my voice sound strong as I spoke.

I looked into the crowd as the slow drum beat started along with the keyboards and tech sounds. Soon, the lyrics were being sung through the speakers.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights, but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away_

_I realized I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say_

_I'm Sorry  
For breakin' all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain_

_And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say  
Yeah!_

_That I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

_I can't make it alive on my own  
But If you have to go  
Then please girl  
Just leave me alone  
Cause I don't wanna see  
You and me goin' our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't to late_

_I'm Sorry  
For breakin' all the promises  
That I wasn't 'round to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

_But you're already on your way_

When the music died down, a loud cheer echoed through the camp. Girls had tears in their eyes at having instantly understood the apology I was throwing into the songs. Somewhere through the song, I had lost eye contact with the one person I needed to keep eye contact with in fear that I'd see something I wouldn't. Soon our eyes locked again. Looking deeply into those deep pools of chocolate brown eyes, I could see unshed tears, eyes wide from surprise at what I had done.

"Riley…" I breathed out quietly, thankful that I had both my hands down so the microphone hadn't caught my whispering of her name.

I saw her eyes blink back the tears and unsuccessfully blink the tears away. Looking at her entire face, I saw her lips twitch slightly into a very tiny smile, but a smile none the less and it made a smile of my own break out on my lips. It felt like a part of this mystery between me and her had just been revealed to everyone while at the same time kept things completely secret. It was one of those things that needed to be done, and I'm glad I did it. A piece of the giant weight hanging on both of our shoulders had just been removed. Now to use the rest of this summer to get everything out in the open and fix everything.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…there you have it! So I wrote this chapter specifically for **AlmostLover17**. Yes, I did dedicate this chapter to her. I was actually motivated by her review to give more info on the mystery that is Riley, so I did. So this chapter is dedicated to **AlmostLover17**!

Plus, I wanted to also do more than just send her a boring review on her awesome "Camp Rock" FF called Sleeping Beauty. It's one of my many story alerts. So if anyone wants to read something interesting, read her story! I think that was the last story I read before I even started writing this one. So in the end, I guess you could also thank her for being one of my many muses that got me writing this story of mystery, drama, romance, and music!

Also, I hope you all like how long this chapter was. I made this chapter particularly long because I won't be able to update until Monday evening or maybe later since I'll be leaving for Vegas for the Labor Day weekend! But I'll have my laptop to write the chapters. They just won't be uploaded!

So keep sending in those **reviews** and keep **reading** my stories. **R&R!!**

PinkAzn


	6. Chapter 6

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: This story is entitled after the Jonas Brothers' song, "Got Me Going Crazy" and is based off about three of their songs – "Got Me Going Crazy", "Can't Have You" and "Sorry". This is a Camp Rock story and is owned by Disney along with the characters. The only characters not owned by Disney are those of my own. I do not own any of the songs used for these stories! I'm being too lazy to think up any original songs so obviously, I don't own any of the songs used in this story. **And also, read my little author's notes at the end of each chapter! They might have something important to say!!** ENJOY!

Summary: It's been a year since Shane and Mitchie met and now that the rock-and-roll lead singer of Connect Three has finally gotten his act together it's time to bring people from the past back. How will this summer turn out now that everyone is friends and people from the past are returning to bring some kind of inspiration to the camp? Where's the drama and fun? You'll just have to read to find out!

Got Me Going Crazy

**Previously:  
**

_When the music died down, a loud cheer echoed through the camp. Girls had tears in their eyes at having instantly understood the apology I was throwing into the songs. Somewhere through the song, I had lost eye contact with the one person I needed to keep eye contact with in fear that I'd see something I wouldn't. Soon our eyes locked again. Looking deeply into those deep pools of chocolate brown eyes, I could see unshed tears, eyes wide from surprise at what I had done._

"_Riley…" I breathed out quietly, thankful that I had both my hands down so the microphone hadn't caught my whispering of her name._

_I saw her eyes blink back the tears and unsuccessfully blink the tears away. Looking at her entire face, I saw her lips twitch slightly into a very tiny smile, but a smile none the less and it made a smile of my own break out on my lips. It felt like a part of this mystery between me and her had just been revealed to everyone while at the same time kept things completely secret. It was one of those things that needed to be done, and I'm glad I did it. A piece of the giant weight hanging on both of our shoulders had just been removed. Now to use the rest of this summer to get everything out in the open and fix everything._

After hearing the song that Connect 3 performed, Riley wanted to talk to Shane about everything that was said in that three minute song. She didn't know what was going through her head as everyone started to part ways to get ready for dinner. But everyone stopped once they saw Connect 3, being led by Shane, heading in their direction. Still unsure of what to do, Riley took apprehensive breaths until her eyes locked with Shane's. She wanted to run, but her body wouldn't move. He was only a few feet away from her when her body finally moved as she ran. She couldn't talk to him, not now, she wasn't ready. She couldn't talk to him with all those people watching, listening into their conversation.

Her body moved on its own. She didn't know where she was going until she found herself at her little hideaway by the lake. She sat down on the hidden bench and tried to catch her breath. Her head was spinning as she tried to take everything that had just happened in the last hour.

"He apologized." She thought to herself, not realizing she was actually saying everything out loud.

One minute she was alone and the next she was jumping from her spot on the bench when a worried voice broke through the silence.

"Riley?" Shane called out as he entered their hiding spot.

She turned to look at him with a surprised face. He finally took a good look at her and saw how her unshed tears had finally fallen from her eyes. Shane rushed to her side and held her close, continuously whispering his apology. He thought she was distressed about the song. All he wanted from her was her forgiveness as he held her close to his body, letting her sob lightly into his shoulder. Shane felt Riley's shaking and sobbing body calm down. Once her tears finally died down, he pulled back, holding her at arms length to look her over. Riley's eyes were red and puffy, along with her nose and cheeks being just as red. Using his thumb, he wiped the single tear that escaped her eye.

"I'm sorry Riley. I never meant to hurt you." He confessed to her.

Moving closer to him, she snuggled against his chest. Letting a few minutes pass by, he felt her shaking body calm down and her light sobbing slowly die down. Once it all subsided, he pulled back to arms length to take a good look at her. Her eyes were puffy and her eyes, cheeks and nose were all red. It was very obvious that she had been crying. It broke Shane's heart to see her that way. Using his thumb, he wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from her eyes. At doing the small gesture, he saw her give a small smile, making a small smile of his own appear on his face.

"I'm sorry again Riley. I didn't know that my song would make your cry like this. If I had known, I wouldn't have done it." Shane explained to her, only making her shake her head at him.

"Shane, that's far from why I cried. If anything, I forgive you." She told him with a small smile.

"Then why did you cry and then run off like that?" He asked, clearly confused now.

Riley took his hand in hers and held it firmly as she led him to their bench. She sat him down and sat next to him. She looked at the lake and watched it before she took in a deep breath and turned to him.

"You're song was beautiful." She praised him, before looking down at her hands. "I know you're sorry for everything that happened to us four years ago. We both knew that everything was going to change. Once you and the guys signed that contract, we both knew, even if it was deep inside, but we both knew that as soon as you guys signed it, things were different."

Riley sighed as she remembered what had happened four years ago. She sat there, quietly for a few minutes with Shane not wanting to break the silence, not knowing what to even say to her after everything.

"You know, when you told me you guys got signed, I was so excited and proud of you?" She asked and then smiled seeing him give a silent nod as if answering her question. "I remember Brown throwing a huge party here at the camp for everyone the day after Final Jam. He was beaming with pride knowing that you, his nephew, and two of his other best campers had gotten signed with one of the best labels out there. Do you remember how we celebrated? Because I remember it clearly, like it was yesterday."

Shane thought about it and suddenly things started to come back. It was like it was happening all over again as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do. We celebrated for about a few hours with the guys, the campers, our family, and with my uncle. Then we left the party and came here." Shane said, looking around at their secret place.

"Yeah, we did. We came here and we talked about what would happen." She told him softly, looking at the lake and the now setting sun.

The sight of the lake was beautiful when the sun hit it perfectly when it was setting, and this happened to be the one spot throughout the whole camp that caught that perfection every single time. But neither could really see the beauty as they talked about their past.

"You promised me that things would never change. You promised that no matter what, I would still be part of your life and that you would never forget where you came from." Riley told him, reminding him of his promises. "Shane, I believed you when you made those promises to me. But then you changed. You became someone you weren't. You were becoming more popular, more famous and you were growing so much in music, but you changed drastically. Remember when you and the guys came home for the Christmas holiday during your first tour? I don't know what happened to you those five months, but you weren't the same Shane Gray that I knew. Like every year during Christmas, I went to the lake with your Christmas present. I waited for six hours for you, but you never came."

_ Flashback _

_A thirteen year old Riley Vargas sat next to the lake in the park waiting for a fourteen year old Shane Gray. She was bundled up in a winter jacket, scarf, gloves, and a hat covering her head from the falling snow. She looked at her watch again once she noticed that the sun had begun to set. She felt the tears form in her eyes realizing that Shane wasn't going to come. Clutching the carefully wrapped present in her hands, she decided to walk home. As she slowly walked home, she felt some of her tears fall from her eyes._

"_Why didn't he come? Did something happen?" Riley thought to herself as she walked pass an ice cream shop._

_She looked up hearing some laughter and all thoughts of being worried for Shane flew out of her head. There, laughing and joking with a bunch of the popular kids from her school, was Shane himself. He had his arm wrapped around Claire Sampson, one of the most popular girls at her school. Anger washed over her as realization hit her. She ran home after that. She was thankful no one was home at that moment as she ran into her room and crashed onto her bed, crying her eyes out. Shane had left Riley waiting at the park for their annual pre-Christmas present exchange for six hours to hang out with people that didn't even know they even existed when they went to school._

_After a few hours, she had woken up, having fallen asleep from her anger, frustration, and tears. She looked herself in the mirror and cringed seeing her red and puffy eyes and messed up hair. Sighing, Riley grabbed her towel and a pair of clothes to change into before entering the bathroom to shower. Tonight was the annual Gray-Vargas dinner where Riley and her family went over to the Gray home for dinner. Coming out of the bathroom, Riley was wearing a black long sleeved shirt an, a mini jean skirt. She went to her bed and put on thigh length thick black socks before putting on her pink boots. She put on her black jacket before she placed her present for Shane in her black bag before heading down the stairs. Once down the stairs, she was greeted by her little sister Reggie and dad ready to leave._

"_About time Rilez, mom has been at the Grays for hours helping with dinner." Riley's eight year old sister, Reggie, told her._

"_Sorry, I fell asleep." She said as she followed her dad and sister next door the Grays._

_Knocking on the door to the Gray home, they were greeted by Mr. Gray with open arms._

"_Max, how are you?" Riley's father said as they entered the house._

"_I'm doing well Sean." Mr. Gray said with a smile._

_He greeted the two girls before leaving them. The two Vargas girls entertained themselves with small talk before deciding to help their mother and Mrs. Gray in the kitchen. Mrs. Gray had apologized for Shane having not been there, but he had been out with friends all day. Riley hid her sadness when Mrs. Gray asked her in a surprised voice why she hadn't been with him. After about an hour of helping in the kitchen, it was time for dinner. They all gathered around the dining room table to have Shane still missing. Just as they were about to say grace, Shane came into the room, slightly flustered._

_  
"Sorry I'm late everyone. I got a little sidetracked." He apologized. "And I got chased a little by some fans that knew who I was."_

_His father excused him for being late as he took his spot next to Riley who kept quiet. After dinner, the kids were excused to go off on their own. Reggie had gone off across the street to hang with her friends since the Grays didn't have anyone her age as Riley and Shane went up to his room. Shane felt a little uncomfortable at how quiet Riley was being, that was until he saw her pull out the wrapped present from her bag that realization hit him._

"_Oh my gosh, Riley, was that today?" Shane asked surprised._

_Riley's eyes lowered slightly at seeing how he really did forget about their tradition. Shane saw her saddened eyes as he went over to her._

"_How could you forget? This was our thing Shane. One of the last things we still do." Riley asked him, trying to keep from mentioning about seeing him earlier._

_  
"I didn't mean to forget Riley. I even have it marked…" His voice trailed off as he looked at his calendar._

_Staring him back in the face was his calendar, only the usual giant circle that marked their traditional meeting wasn't there. His calendar was only marked with his return and Christmas. Riley's eyes traveled to where he was looking and noticed the missing marking right away. She felt her heart tighten at how he hadn't even marked his calendar with their tradition._

"_I guess hanging with the popular kids was more important than keeping a tradition, isn't it Shane?" Riley asked him, anger now flowing through her veins._

_Shane's eyes flashed towards her as he heard what she said._

"_How did you even know I was with them? And is it wrong to want to hang out with my friends?" He asked her, a getting angry._

"_Friends? Friends?! Shane, they aren't your friends! They never even knew who you were until you got famous!" She said, starting to yell. "What do they know about being a friend Shane?! All they care about is popularity, clothes, and getting their five minutes of fame, especially that Claire Sampson!"_

"_Don't you dare say that Riley! They do care and Claire isn't doing it just for her five minutes of fame!" He said, now angry at her. "She likes me and I like her back!"_

"_She doesn't like you Shane, she likes your fame!" Riley stated angrily._

"_Shut up Vargas. I'm glad I forgot about that stupid tradition. Because if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to see the real you, a fake. I don't know how we even stayed friends this long. You know what? Want to know the only reason why I became your friend in the first place? I WAS SORRY FOR YOU. The day you moved here six years ago, I felt bad for you. You were pathetic and you had no one. So I was being nice and made friends with you. But now that we're all grown up and I'm actually getting somewhere, I don't need you." Shane told her angrily, every word being acid to Riley._

_Riley had nothing to say after his words assaulted her. He didn't realize how everything he just said had practically cut right into her and broke her heart. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall as she closed her eyes tightly, looking down so he wouldn't see. Taking in a deep breath, she looked at him directly in the eyes, knowing that her eyes had started to glitter from the tears._

"_Fine Shane, if that's what you want, you've got it." She said. "I'm gone."_

_Riley walked over to his bed and placed the package on his bed before walking out of his room. She told her parents and the Grays that she was tired and wanted to head to bed early. Quickly, she left, went into her house, and ran into her room, locking the doors behind her. Before crashing onto her bed, she ran to her window and closed the blinds to her room. Before she closed the blinds to her room, she noticed that the room across from hers was empty, the room belonging to Shane's. But once her blinds were closed, she collapsed on her bed and crying her eyes out about the day's events. And as soon as the stream of tears began to fall from her eyes, so did the heavy rain that fell from the heavens above._

_ End Flashback _

By the end of Riley's story, she had found herself silently crying. Shane hadn't realized how much his stupidity had hurt her, his best friend. But throughout the story, he realized that he hadn't been the only one hurting. The question that had haunted him those four years ago had come had come back and was now flowing through his head.

**What had he done?**

Yup, that's it! This chapter was actually pretty hard to write. I couldn't figure out how to get the song "Sorry" to work with this chapter. Anyways, to understand it fully, read the flashback carefully again and fit the pieces together with the song in the previous chapter. And sorry this is the only chapter going to be posted while I was in Vegas for the Labor Day weekend. My next chapter had to be put on hold cuz I go back to school this Wednesday and I had to do some summer homework and there was a small complication when writing the chapter! But it will definitely be up before Wednesday, I promise!!

Also, at the end of the series, I will make a credits chapter saying "thank you" to all those that reviewed and to name and list all the songs used throughout the story!

And just to give you a small idea of the next chapter, it will continue on from this chapter like this one continued on from the previous one.

So I hope everything is starting to come into full circle. Give me your intake of the story. Do you think Shane has feelings for Riley? Does Riley have feelings for Shane? Are they just friends or more than? **Tell me what you think in a review! R&R**

And **AlmostLover17**, I'm sorry to say but this is NOT a Shane/Mitchie story. I'm one of those people that LOVE reading and writing **main character/OC** stories for some reason. But trust me, I do love the Shmitchie pairing for the movie! I just happen to like reading and writing **MC/OC** stories better. SORRY!! But I can't tell you if he's in love with Riley or what not! I want to leave this all a mystery! :'D And I'm glad you liked my dedication to you in the last chapter!!

PinkAzn


	7. Chapter 7

Got Me Going Crazy

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: This story is entitled after the Jonas Brothers' song, "Got Me Going Crazy" and is based off about three of their songs – "Got Me Going Crazy", "Can't Have You" and "Sorry". This is a Camp Rock story and is owned by Disney along with the characters. The only characters not owned by Disney are those of my own. I do not own any of the songs used for these stories! I'm being too lazy to think up any original songs so obviously, I don't own any of the songs used in this story. **And also, read my little author's notes at the end of each chapter! They might have something important to say!!** ENJOY!

Summary: It's been a year since Shane and Mitchie met and now that the rock-and-roll lead singer of Connect Three has finally gotten his act together it's time to bring people from the past back. How will this summer turn out now that everyone is friends and people from the past are returning to bring some kind of inspiration to the camp? Where's the drama and fun? You'll just have to read to find out!

* * *

Got Me Going Crazy

**Previously:  
**

_By the end of Riley's story, she had found herself silently crying. Shane hadn't realized how much his stupidity had hurt her, his best friend. But throughout the story, he realized that he hadn't been the only one hurting. The question that had haunted him those four years ago had come had come back and was now flowing through his head._

_**What had he done?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Shane didn't know what to say, but as soon as he saw the tears on her face, as if by instinct, he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder. Her story brought back everything that had happened to him during those four years. Somewhere, locked away in his heart and mind, was the reason why he was who he was. No one could really understand why he had become "the bad boy", not even his two best friends, Nate and Jason, knew the real reason for his sudden change.

Sure people knew he loved his music and his career, but no one knew him, the real Shane Gray. Sure Nate, Jason, and Mitchie knew the real him, but no one knew him the way Riley did. They had been neighbors since Riley and her family moved next door to his family from Los Angeles when he was nine and she was eight. They had instantly connected. Riley had so many things in common with Shane that it was like they were practically one and the same. Not even Nate or Jason was that close to him like she was. Once he felt her stop crying, Shane felt her pull away from him.

"I'm sorry too Shane, for not even trying to keep what we had and for just walking out." Riley told him, finally calming down. "Look, it's getting dark and I need to wake up early to rehearse for the Camp Rock bonfire in a few days. I'll, uh, I'll see you around, ok?"

Before he was even able to reply, let alone stop her, Riley had run off. Sighing, Shane got up and went to his own cabin where he was greeted by Nate and Jason.

"Dude, what happened?" Jason asked curiously.

"She told me what happened." Shane simply stated.

"What happened? Elaborate Shane!" Nate practically yelled at his friend, curiosity biting at his neck at the need to know what had happened between his two friends.

"That's exactly it Nate. Remember how I told you why she and I lost contact all because we got into a fight? Well she told me her side of what happened." Shane told them, slightly annoyed but more drained from having taken in all the information and having the need to have an emotional breakdown from all that information.

"Oh dude, we're sorry." Jason said, patting Shane on the shoulder. "That must have been rough."

"Trust me, it was." Shane said lightly.

"Hey Shane, I have a question." Nate suddenly said to Shane, a look of pure wonder on his face. "I know this is suddenly out of the blue, but that song that we were writing for for the new album, it's about her, isn't it? That depressing song about going away and stuff?"

Shane looked down slightly and nodded his head.

"I don't know what took over when I started writing it down. But when I asked for your help to finish it, I don't know. The lyrics just wrote itself. I don't even know if we should have it on the album. I mean, I'm kind of scared she'll hear it and realize it's about her." Shane sighed.

Shane felt a hand lightly grip his shoulder in reassurance before it was removed. He knew it was Nate trying to show his support, but not even that could help right now. Shane let out a sigh as he plopped himself on his bed with a grumble.

"Guys, I practically screwed up my life with her. When she told me what happened, it didn't even happen here at the camp like I thought! It happened in my own home!" Shane told them as he rolled over so his face was in his pillow.

Nate and Jason gave Shane a sad look and then looked at each other. They didn't know what to do to help get their friend out of his slump. There were just too many variables to figure out that distracted them. Soon, as if a light bulb appeared over their heads, the brothers huddled together and got into a quiet whisper. Once they pulled out of their little huddle, they went next to Shane and sat on his bed.

"Shane, I think we have a plan." Nate said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Shane asked in a somewhat obnoxious voice.

"Dude, be nice or we won't tell." Jason taunted earning a small nudge from his brother.

Shane rolled his eyes at his friends and was about to just lay in his bed with his face buried in his pillow if it wasn't for Nate holding him still. Quickly the brothers pulled Shane into their huddle and explained to him what he had to do to get Riley back.

* * *

Meanwhile with Riley

Riley sat in her cabin, guitar in her hand as she gently strummed lightly to a song she was working on. She'd been working on the song for about a year now. Once she got the last bits down, she spread the music sheets around her bed and set up her computer and microphone. She wanted to record this for future references.

_(Oooh, Oooh) (Oooh, Oooh,)  
(Oooh)_

_I guess I should've known better,  
to believe that my luck could change, Oh.  
I lent my heart out forever, and  
we finally learned each others names._

_I tell myself, "This time it's different.  
No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it."  
I'll never survive on one thats coming,  
If I stay, Oooh!_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah._

_I really wish I could blame you, but I know  
That it's no one's fault. No, No. No, No, Ooh.  
Cinderella with no shoe, and the prince that doesn't  
Know he's lost.  
He says that her face is so familiar, and  
Goodbye with just the same old song.  
But this time I will not surrender!  
'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah._

_Ooh, I've got to let it go.  
Start protecting my heart and soul.  
Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again.  
Not again!_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)  
Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!  
(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away.  
(Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh..  
Ooh…_

Once she finished, she stopped recording and sighed. She remembered when she started writing this song. It was back in the day when she and Shane were still friends. It was that same year that he got his record deal. Riley sighed as she thought of that memory. Not only had Shane gotten his record deal, but it was the year her parents told her she would be moving again. She couldn't help but cry slightly as she remembered everything from her past.

She use to move at least two or three times a year until she moved to New York when she was seven. She sighed remembering that up until then, she was a lonely girl with only her little sister as her only friend until she met Shane that is. But when she learned of her moving again, she nearly cried. That night that her friendship with Shane ended was the same night she wanted to tell him about the horrible news that had been dropped on her lap just a few weeks before he came home. It was also the same time she wanted to tell him the biggest secret that only she knew. Even now she still felt that pain that Shane put in her heart when they were thirteen and to her, that secret was still locked up in her heart ready to be said, she just didn't know if she was ready to express it or let anyone know of her secret. But was it time she did?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ok, now I know it's been like what, a month or two since I last updated? I'm so sorry! I've been super busy with my senior year that I haven't had time to write any new chapters or anything. And this chapter had been written at least a few minutes for the past few months. I'm really sorry. I'll try to update as much as possible this weekend and every weekend until then I'm free! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And tell me what you want to see in the next chapter! I'm going to need a bit, if not a lot, of help for the next month to writing this story! I'm super swamped so I want to get a lot of feedback if you want my creative gears to keep turning for you awesome readers! :D

Also, I'm going to be writing a new story as well at the same time as this story. It might just be short but I haven't decided yet. Just enjoy my stories for now! :D

~PinkAzn


End file.
